


Dorks Don't Dance

by ShroomyStar



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Crushes, Edd's a total slut, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Descriptions of sexual acts, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Messy Sex?, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sex in a Dance Studio, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spanking? We're gonna include spanking, Wet Dream, bad dancing, but only for Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroomyStar/pseuds/ShroomyStar
Summary: Edd gets dragged into going to dance lessons thanks to Eddy’s ill-fated scheme to get Nazz.This ends up working unexpectedly in his favor and proves that sometimes, all a plan needs is a few literal missteps to make them work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head after thinking about Kevin and Edd doing a tango.

“Would you mind going over your little scheme one more time Eddy?I’m afraid I’m not following the logistics.”

Eddy groaned in loud annoyance as the car pulled into the parking lot of a quaint dance studio nearing the outskirts of their childhood suburb.

“Okay: so Jimmy’s got this gig to help teach dancing classes part time.”

“This is true.”

“And he's giving us free lessons over the week.”

“Correct.”

“And Nazz said she was swinging by for em!”

This time, Double D said nothing, only staring at his longtime friend quizzically. 

“So here’s whats gonna happen: we go to the classes, where I impress Nazz with my superior," Eddy paused to puff out his chest and prop up the collar of his polo shirt, making Double D arch an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "dance moves.

"Mhm."

"Our natural attraction makes us hit it off-"

"Naturally." Double D stated, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"-and **_BAM!_**   We're havin sex, and before ya know it, I’m datin a cheerleader!”Eddy exclaimed with excitement as he rubbed his hands together.

“How inspired of you!” Double D drawled patronizingly.  “Really Eddy, never have I heard a more brilliant scheme of yours!”

“Ah, shut up! You’re just sore I though it up first!”Eddy snapped, pausing in movement when he saw Ed press his face up against the driver’s side window with his tongue hanging out. 

“Hello Eddy!  Hello Double D!”Ed called in muffled cheerfulness and Eddy only stared a moment longer before deciding to ignore him in favor of Double D, who at least offered Ed a wave before giving Eddy his undivided attention back, his face slipping back into a critical frown.

“I assure you, if I were to ever humor such a simple-minded plan, it would stand to reason that I would have better results.”Double D stated calmly, with an air of confidence that made Eddy eye him suspiciously for a moment before rolling his eyes.

“Whatever, man!I’m tellin ya, it’s a simple but ittle work!Nazz loves a guy that can dance, remember?” Eddy insisted and Double D simply arched a brow instead of responding directly, following with a patient sigh.  Should he inform him of the percentage of his plan’s failure now or simply let destiny take its course?He opted for the latter as he carefully unbuckled his seat-belt once Eddy put the car in park and shut off the ignition.No need in spoiling it for him now when it was bound to happen soon enough.Besides, Ed was waiting.

“Be that as it may, I am still uncertain as to why _I_ am needed to attend these classes with you.” Double D stated, now returning Eddy's suspicious glare, who waved his off. “For moral support and comedy relief!”

“I beg your pardon?!” Double D shout in outrage, looking offended.

“Moral support and a few lessons wouldn’t hurt ya!”Eddy quickly corrected himself as he hopped out of the car, almost knocking Ed over and tripping over the larger man before slamming the door shut behind him.Double D glared after Eddy in annoyance as the short man loudly greeted Ed.  So at the end of the day, when his plans with Nazz inevitably fell through, he intended to recoup his merriment through the mockery of his dance skills, or lack there of. 

Of course, typical Eddy. 

He lightly rolling his eyes, then found humor in watching Ed pick Eddy up into a tight hug that was immediately protested, snickering a little to himself as shook his head and climbed out of the car.  He was only given a few precious moments to wave at an approaching Rolf before Ed dropped Eddy in favor of running around the car to scoop him up into a similar crushing hug.

“It’s so nice to see you Double D!”He bellowed in excitement and Edd, despite the aching in his ribs, laughed and returned the hug as best he could.

“It’s...nice to...um, see you to...Ed!You’re looking...well!” He managed to get out. 

“Watch it Lumpy!”Eddy joked as he dusted himself off and walked around the car to join them, he too seeming to enjoy having to watch someone else suffer through one of Ed’s hugs.“You know Sockhead’s fragile!”

“But it’s been so long, Eddy!”Ed insisted, only loosening his grip just enough to sweep Eddy back into the hug, now squeezing them both close. 

“Hey, knock it off why don’t cha! It ain’t been that long and I didn’t even move away!You see me all the time!”Eddy wheezed, his face a bright red already.

“No I don’t! We have all become like bees, busy and flying in the faces of frogs!”Ed pouted, jutting out his bottom lip impressively far.

“That’s cause I work and you’re playin Old McDonald!”Eddy snapped irritably as he looked up in time to see Nazz arrive with Marie, the now mid-back length blond giggling at his predicament.Embarrassed, Eddy began to struggle in earnest.“Put me down!”

“Eddy!Control yourself!”Double D called in caution, leaning his head out of the way just in time to prevent himself from being hit in the face.“Ed is just happy to see us after a prolonged departure away from one another!There is no reason to respond so irrationally!”

Eddy almost smacked him again, this time with Double D ducking not to be hit. 

“Eddy!” He whined shrilly, irritation now visible.

“Move it, big boy and watch the money maker!” Marie intervened, snapping at Ed then Eddy respectively as she pulled Double D out of Ed’s arms and hugged him for herself.

“How’s it going, Loverboy?” She teased, planting a lipstick staining kiss on his right cheek before offering Double D an over exaggerated wink, making him laugh.

“Despite the attempts to injury person moments ago, I have been doing quite well for myself! How have you been?” He asked politely, offering her another hug before pulling away and holding her hands.

“Fucking incredible! Been acing all of my assignments for once and just got a new apartment with the cooch." Marie smirked, her cropped blue hair swaying lightly as she stuck her tongue out and showed her piecing. "It's a little small and pricey, but when you’re used to living in a cramped trailer and small town like this, everything seems pretty swank in the big city!”  


“Ah yes! So you did manage to get the place after all!" Edd beamed. "That’s wonderful! I’m so happy for the tw—”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great, real happy stuff, Double D, let’s get inside so we can get this started already!” Eddy snapped hastily, strolling between the pair and breaking their hand hold.

“Honestly Eddy, there is no need to be this rude!”Double D chastised with a disapproving frown while Marie sneered after him but Eddy simply hunched as he put his hands in his pockets and waited by the door.

“What? You guys can do all that later, we got a dance floor to burn up!” He insisted, smiling big as Nazz passed by, who offered back a small giggle and a wave. He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Double D before following her into the building.

“Idiot.”Marie sighed as she and Double D rolled their eyes at him in unison.“Did you tell him?”

“I did not.” Double D stated in a pleasant way and the two shared a knowing smile before Marie started for the entrance. 

“Good!More fun that way!” She joked as she entered, holding the door and following him inside, Ed and Rolf following close behind them as they chatted among themselves.

Edd looked around the room, taking in his surroundings, a peaceful small gracing his face as he thought of how nice it was to be back in a smaller, less cumbersome building with old friends while his home was just a few streets away.  Things had gotten quiet around the cul-de-sac since most of their group had gone on to live their ever busy, ever changing lives.

He was attending and excelling in an Ivy League University, which virtually everyone that knew him expected of him. He had earned a full scholarship and was working hard to earn his bachelors degree, in hopes of entering med school after and obtain a full MD-PhD by the time things were all said and done.

Ed, barely scraping by to graduate high school, opted to move out of his parents home and in with his long time boyfriend Rolf, now fiancé, and worked happily with him on their farm with their lively chickens and other farm animals.

Eddy had gotten his proverbial shit together for the most part, deciding he would rather not end end up like his dead end brother. Much to Double D’s delight, he was attending a community college while managing to juggle a part time job at a nearby body shop.Despite their butting of heads every now and then, Double D was quite proud that Eddy had finally taken all of the advice he had given him over the years to heart and put it to good use.

Nazz was in college and as mentioned, still a cheerleader, hoping to make a career out of it.She was just as friendly, lively, and as popular as ever, being a member of a sorority and participating in many of the events and activities held around the campus.

Jonny was, well, Edd wasn’t too sure really: he knew he no longer lived in the cul-de-sac, but as to why and what he was doing, he could not say.Though Rolf had mentioned a year ago that he may be in the armed services, of which branch he didn't know.All anyone did know for sure was Plank was still with him, ever the loyal companion.

Sarah and Jimmy were in their final year of high school, both set to graduate and move on to their respective colleges, Sarah hoping to build a career in law while Jimmy already had a spot waiting for him at a dance institute.

The Kanker Sisters where still tight knit and close, even if one of them had moved away.  Lee had dropped out of high school when their mother left for Vegas with her newest husband, leaving her to take on the full time role of parent and the full time job of supporting herself and her sisters. She was currently attempting to earn her GED now that Marie was off at her art school (having managed to scrape up enough money through a few small grants, working, blowing through her savings, and flat out borrowing the rest), and May, who despite being held back a year, was on her way to gaining her high school diploma with hopes of attending a trade school.

Then, last but not least, there was Kevin, who was attending college on a four year sports scholarship and was already making quite the name for himself in the NCAA.There were even rumors that he was expected to go pro upon graduation and was said to become a top contending draft pick, so naturally, his already immense popularity skyrocketed.No one had really seen him in the past couple of years in person, save maybe Nazz, but Double D managed to stay in touch with him, as he had most of their old friends, via social media and texts.  Though with Kevin, it had been a tad different and most surprising, as the jock was the one that reached out to him first.The two had gotten on quite well since graduating and became rather close, even constantly making plans to see each other and spend time together.However, time and again said plans always seemed to fall through, what with Edd having to adhere to his demanding schedule, along with various academic or familiar obligations. Kevin had been doing much of the same, with even his summers being taken up by practices and various sporting activities lately.

Despite the latter, it had been his hope that Kevin would be attending this semi impromptu reunion of their childhood compatriots, but as everyone else filed into the building, Edd couldn’t help but feel staggering disappointment when he realized Kevin was one of the persons not in attendance.Though he couldn’t say he was completely shocked,Edd had hoped just knowing the possibility of his being there would have been enough of a drive for Kevin to at least show up for one lesson.

As he leaned back against the wall, waving at Jimmy as he finally graced the group with his presence, he took out his cellphone and began to text:

 **Me:** I take it you will not be joining us?

 **R.Hottie:** Why, u there?

 **Me:** Unfortunately.

 **R.Hottie:** lol, can’t be that bad!

 **Me:** You have yet to see me dance.Though maybe that is for the best, as only one of us will have to suffer now.

 **R.Hottie:** Dunno.Wouldn’t mind watching you move! ;)

 **Me:** Like a floundering fish?How graciously nice of you!

 **R.Hottie:** lol!

 **Me:** It would appear we are about to start!Wish me luck!

With a sigh, he pocketed his phone and got to his feet as everyone began gathering around Jimmy, who was ready to begin with the lessons.

Edd had to admit that while no Kevin, Jimmy had gotten rather cute.He was of average height with just as lithe a frame as his own, though Jimmy was on the more petite side while Edd was decidedly more on the lanky end with longer limbs, particularly the legs.His fluffy platinum hair was still cut short, though his usually curly bang was now quaffed to the side.His braces were gone, replaced with a dazzling smile and two rows of perfect white teeth.  He stood before them in a streamline black unitard with matching ballet slippers, while his longtime red haired gal pal stood next to him in a pink leotard, white high top sneakers, and large bangles that matched her equally big hoop earrings.

“I just want to thank you all for coming on such short notice!”Jimmy called out cheerfully, clapping his hands together and offering an award winning smile.“This is going to be great practice for me when I start helping out in the next couple of weeks, so it really means a lot to me!I really appreciate this and just wanna say thanks!”

The room erupted in clapping and variations of ‘You’re welcome!’, followed by general chatter before everyone quieted down enough for Jimmy to speak again. “We‘ll begin in the next few minutes, starting with a few light stretches to help get the kinks out!  Until then, sit tight everyone!”

With that, everyone dispersed a little, conducting quieted conversations.Eddy made his way over to Double D, eying Nazz and Marie, or particularly, their closeness suspiciously.

“Hey Sockhead, you noticed how close those two are?”He asked and Edd fought back the urge to laugh. 

“Why yes, Eddy!I have noticed. For quite some time now!” He replied with that same knowing smile from before and Eddy narrowed his eyes at him, then looked back at them before those same eyes widened in shock.

“You mean?!” Eddy asked bewildered, already showing signs of devastation.

Edd nodded. “For a year now.”

“Damn it, Sockhead! _Why didn’t you tell me?!_ ”  Eddy snapped shrilly.

“You never asked, Eddy.” He replied simply.

“Smartass!You knew what I was aimin for, you could have said somethin! Ya know, warned me before I went and made an ass of myself!”Eddy insisted in outrage as he watched the two women giggle as Marie whispered something that earned her a playful shoulder slap on the arm from her girlfriend.

“I could have, but I must admit, it seemed rather rude to deprive you of the pleasure.”Double D joked and Eddy pointed his finger at him, giving him a warning look.

“I got your number, Sockhead.I’d get ya back,” then Eddy gave him a knowing smile of his own, though it was far more devious “but gettin to watch _you_ dance will _more_ than make up for it!”

“Oh come now, Eddy!I’m not _that_ bad!”Edd huffed, folding his arms over his chest as Sarah waved everyone back over so the classes could begin in earnest.

 

* * *

 

Even he had to admit that his dancing was like watching the world’s most fascinating train wreck in slow motion.He had so far been off with every step, the definition of tempo seemed to allude him, he had the rhythm of a drunkard, and the apparent grace of a spazzed out monkey.

Eddy was practically blue in face from being out of breath due to his constant laughing at him, while the others ranged from having their own amusement at his expense to flat out pity.  Jimmy was in the latter category, currently watching Edd move in disbelief and abject horror as he motioned for Sarah to turn the music off.  Everyone stopped in their tracks while Edd more stumbled to a pause as he tried not to fall all over Marie.She rubbed small circles in his back to comfort him, all the while turning her head away to keep from laughing directly in his face, which while annoying, he did at least appreciate her attempt at tact, unlike Eddy.

“Okay Double D, I want to see you try this by yourself, okay?”Jimmy called to him, doing a very basic two step pattern in a circle to show him what he meant. 

“Seems easy enough.” Edd mumbled to himself as he stepped forward, ignoring Eddy's purposely loud and unconvinced snort of ridicule.  Despite his poor showing thus far and ever growing embarrassment, he tried to appear undaunted, determined to get this right.It was a couple of basic steps in a very simple circular formation, there was no way he couldn’t get this right!

“Okay!A-five, six, seven, eight!And one, two.......three............. _ **wow**_.” Jimmy’s grimaced, his tone deadpanning and slowing as he continued to watch Double D move like, well, he couldn’t tell what exactly.As if on cue, the music stuttered to a halt when at the same time, Ed accidentally pulled out the speaker wire he stepped back and almost tripped on.

Eddy’s shrill laughter filled the air as he doubled over holding his sides, Marie joining him as she at least tried to stifle it by burying her face into Nazz’s shoulder.The blond wasn’t fairing much better, trying desperately not to laugh at Edd’s expense by practically drawing blood as she bit her bottom lip and covered her mouth with her hand.  Jonny, like Eddy, was far more open with his laughter while Ed watched passively and Sarah offered him a sympathetic grimace, leaving Rolf to simply watch in confusion and wonder why everyone thought Edd’s movements were so amusing.

“Wow, okay Double D,” Jimmy began in soft, sympathetic tone.“we’re really going to have to work on that.”

Edd nodded as he looked down, inwardly cursing his two left feet as the weight of crushing humiliation began to color his cheeks.

Jimmy stomped on Eddy and Jonny’s feet as he passed them by, effectively making them stop laughing as he fetched a bottled water near his dance bags.  He shot them as well as Marie and Nazz a harsh, disapproving glare on the way back to Double D, handing him the water before grabbing his free hand and giving it a small squeeze while offering him a smile of encouragement.

“Don’t worry!Dancing may not be for everyone, but I’m positive I can help you!" Jimmy insisted.  "Let’s try a few basic steps, together this time, and see if you can get it!”

“I don’t know,” Edd murmured, any ounce of confidence he had completely gone. 

“Nonsense! You just have to tap into your inner Fred Astaire!" Jimmy gushed, dramatically waving a hand in from them in a half circular motion. "After all, there’s no way you can be any worse at dancing, right?”

 

* * *

 

Edd seemed in fact, so much worse at dancing than previously thought.

Jimmy ended up devoting the rest of that lesson (as well as selflessly sacrificing the use of his left foot, after Edd commenced to stomping on it one too many times) to helping him learn. 

Anything.

Alas, no matter what he tried, he was simply no match for Double D’s ineptitude at the art of dance.

The scholar sat defeated in the corner the following evening, watching wistfully as everyone around him seemed to be having a better time of it, including his childhood best friends.Ed and Rolf, while sloppy at times, at least appeared to behaving the time of their lives together, often seen laughing and generally having a lot of fun.Eddy, who expectantly lost out to Marie as Nazz’s dance partner, worked surprising well together with Sarah once the two got over their egos and decided to take turns leading.

As for Marie and Nazz, they also worked quite well together, the two having a wondrous chemistry that Edd admittedly envied for a number of reasons that did not just including dancing.

With Jonny having the ever incorrigible Plank to work with, this left him to be partners with Jimmy, who was proven to be an absolutely avid dancer while Double D had proven time and again that he could make an absolutely preposterous disaster of it. 

It was starting to make him feel guilty: Jimmy only had this week and was supposed to be practicing what it was like to teach an entire class, not just having to waste time coddling one person.  Despite Jimmy’s claims to the contrary, he knew he was holding him, and by extension, the rest of the class back.  Even now, as the platinum blond whispered encouraging positivity into his ear while massaging his shoulders,Edd chose not to listen to what he found to be obvious lies, instead focusing on the way Jimmy hobbled in place on his bad foot. 

He had already decided this nightmare would end today, miracle not withstanding. After class, he intended to tell Jimmy he was going to quit.He just wasn’t having much fun, Eddy had surly gotten his laughs out at him by now, and honestly, he could be doing more important things with the precious little free time he had over the remainder of his summer.

“Oh my gosh, finally!”Nazz squealed with excitement as she instantly let go of Marie and rushed towards the entrance.The room lit up with various forms of surprise and greetings, making Edd look up to see what all the commotion was about.His heart leapt into his stomach as he found his body moving as if on cruise control, getting onto his feet in an instant.

His miracle just waltzed through the door in the form of the one and only Kevin Barr, in all his tall, handsome, broad shouldered glory.Edd drank him in, trying not to drool out in the open as he took note that his trademark red cap was missing, leaving his short, stylishly unkempt flaming hair visible.Obvious muscles hiding behind a loose fitting, green short sleeved v-neck.His deceptively tight denim jeans hugged his firm ass, taunting Edd to give it a playful slap or a pinch.He was wearing a pair of causal red and white tennis shoes that made Edd’s heart skip a beat.Those were the same shoes he sent him last year for his birthday!Kevin wasn’t kidding when he said he liked them!

Kevin looked simply scrumptious and Edd fought back the lingering thoughts that threatened to surface as green eyes scanned the room searching for him, Kevin’s face brightening up as they landed on him.

“Hey Double Dork!” he called out causally, using his old moniker nowadays as a loving pet name.He offered him a charming smile that Edd returned as he finally made his way over to him.  Kevin paused to take him all in, a twinkle of something shining in his mirthful eyes that interested Edd immensely. “Lookin good!”

“Um, thank you!” Edd stammered, timidly reaching over in an attempt at shaking Kevin’s hand before the muscular jock pulled him into the more intimate gesture of a hug. 

“Don’t be shy, we talk on the phone all the time!” Kevin laughed as he gave him a light squeeze before finally releasing him.“It’s nice to finally see you again!”

Edd hummed in agreement, not making any immediate moves to pull away, feeling a natural comfort with him like this.That is, until Eddy joked “ You guys need us to leave or...”and Edd lurched himself away, remembering where he was and fighting the encroaching heat as he spun away from the group to hide the blushing.

“I’m.very.pleased.to.have.you.in.my.presence.as.well!” He blurted out quickly as he made his way back over into his corner to have a moment and breath, tossing Eddy a glare as the shortest Ed snorted in ridicule, being well aware of how his friend felt.

He sat back in his seat, twiddling this thumbs as the class prepared to begin another torture session, feeling a new wave of anxiety, annoyance, and bitterness.  Sure enough, he was again an unmitigated disaster, knocking Nazz over, stomping on Jimmy’s good foot twice, tripping over his own feet when he was _standing still_ , and finally, trying to do a basic twirl and landing flat on his ass just as the MP3 player mercifully gave up on him and ran out of power, making the music cut out.

The class took a break as Jimmy went to get a power cord and generally recover from Hurricane Edd while the Ivy League scholar stayed planted firmly on the floor where he and everyone else would be safe.Not only was his dancing somehow getting worse, but now Kevin was there to witness it all!

Wonderful!

Perhaps he should have thought about quitting _before_ class started...

He blinked out of his thoughts to noticed a large, outstretched hand waiting on him, looking up to see that it was attached to Kevin.He sat up straight as he looked back and forth between the hand and Kevin’s face, not sure how to process this new development.

“I need a dance partner,” Kevin said causally, with the same cool, cocky confidence he was known for and that had served him well since their childhood.“and you look like the perfect one.”

“Oh!Oh, heavens **_no_** , I am **_terrible_** at this!”Edd laughed nervously as he shook his head but Kevin took him by the hand and pulled him onto his feet, not ready to take no for an answer.

“You’re kind of a disaster out there,” Kevin admitted jokingly and Edd pouted, making Kevin laugh as he wrapped both arms tightly around Edd’s waist, ignoring the need for personal space.“but Jimmy says he’s teaching tango next.”  Edd’s breath hitched at their close proximity, lips mere inches apart as the overwhelming urge to capture Kevin’s with his own began to pulsate at the back of his mind with urgent need.

“And you’re the only person here I wanna do that with.” Kevin insisted in a low, hypnotically intoxicating tone as he pulled Edd further on to the dance floor without his realizing it.He was far too focused on watching those moving lips to notice or even care at this point.

“Just follow my lead, I won’t let you fall.”Kevin said.

“Promise?”Edd asked softly and Kevin’s smile widened.“Promise.”

Before long, the couples began to dance as Jimmy instructed them, using Sarah as his partner while regulating Eddy to Jonny, whom Eddy ditched in favor of Plank almost immediately, finding the piece of wood far more lively and a better partner overall.As everyone continued to move, Edd and Kevin found themselves immersed in conversation.

“I believed you would not be showing up.”

“I wasn’t,” Kevin admitted with an apologetic smile but slight eye roll.“Dancing isn’t my bag.I got your text though and knew I was flying in to see the folks, so I decided to stop by so I could catch seeing you sooner.”

“Me?”

“Why else would I come here dork?”

“To see your other friends?  Because despite of your insistence of disliking to do so, you have a secret talent for excelling at this god awful activity?”Edd reasoned and Kevin chuckled again, the sound sending a flutter of enjoyment to Edd’s senses.

“I can see them anytime.”Kevin snorted before dipping Edd playfully and bringing him back up.“Catching you is like catching a unicorn these days. If I had known for sure you were gonna show up, I'd been here to help Fluffy set up on day one!”

“Wanted to see me that bad, did you?”Edd replied in a playfully flirtatious fashion as a warm smile spread across his face.  Kevin’s hips ground into his before he spun him around and dipped him again, pulling him back up close to him so that their bodies were flush. 

“I did.”He stated in a low, sensual tone, leaving Edd breathless and his mouth slightly agape as they continued to move together, dancing around the room, the latter barely noticing all eyes being trained on them.  The song eventually ended and for once, Edd was disappointed.  They reluctantly pulled away from one another as the couples began taking a small break.

“Damn D!”Marie cat-called loudly as Nazz giggled, the blond wagging her eyebrows at him while popping her bubble gum and mouthing the words ‘Oh lala!’ before she made her way over to Kevin to undoubtedly tease him.

“Didn’t know you had that in you!” Marie teased, folding her arms over her chest.

“You danced better!”Ed exclaimed cheerfully, patting him hard on the back enough to make him stumble forward.

“You did alright.” Eddy chimed in, walking up with one hand in his pocket and the other still holding Plank until Jonny snatched him away, glaring at Eddy suspiciously before walking away.

“I-I did?!” He asked completely dumbfounded, uncertain if his friends were pulling his leg.

“You really had some sweet moves out there!”Marie insisted, giving his shoulders a small squeeze while tossing back a knowing look at Kevin.“I guess it makes a world of different when you have the right partner, huh?”Edd looked over to catch Kevin staring at him, the two’s eyes meeting before a light blush crept onto Edd’s face.  He gave him a small wave that the redhead returned before he continued speaking with Nazz.

Edd turned back to his friends thoughtfully, eyes subconsciously drifting to Eddy for a moment before he responded thoughtfully “I suppose it does.”

 

* * *

 

Edd leaned into Kevin’s practiced hands as they tangled themselves in his mess of shoulder length hair, the two engaging in aggressive kisses that Kevin dominated before he gave those dark locks a sharp yank backward.  Edd emitted a pleasurable moan laced with a twinge of pain, as his back arched, making their pelvis touch.Kevin smirked down at him in a predatory fashion, continuing to relish in the taste of him as he trailed teasing kisses down to his chest, littering his skin with love bites along the way. 

Kevin focused on his hardening nipples, ignoring Edd‘s increasing vocals and simply holding him down by the wrists when he tried twisting and squirming away, proceeding to bite, lick, and suck on them until they were two fine points.  His kisses trailed even lower and this time, Kevin clutched those shapely hips firmly with bruising strength as he flicked his tongue over Edd’s opening. He paused, letting the tight ring of muscle constrict while Edd cried out and pulled a pillow over his face to hide from his own embarrassing wailing.  With a cocky smirk, the redhead slowly rolled his tongue over the puckering hole before managing to slip it inside.

Edd moaned long and hard, twisting in his sleep as his eyes clenched shut tightly.He felt a stirring in his loins as he imagined Kevin’s tongue hitting that wondrous spot, making him see stars as he continued to spread him open, his hands gripped the sheets as his knuckles turned white.  His cheeks flushed with arousal in and out of his dream as he imagined his long legs finally being hooked over Kevin’s broad shoulders, the redhead removing the pillow from Edd's face to indulge himself in those kiss swollen lips.A distraction, as with one long fluid thrust, Kevin shoved his slick, hardened dick deep inside Edd’s ass, making him cry out in a mixture of pleasure, pain, and surprise.

“Damn it, Kevin!” He moaned aloud in his sleep as the redhead gave him a moment to adjust to the intrusion before pulling himself almost all the way then slamming back into Edd with need.He paused, grinding and moving his hips in a circular motion before with a smug smirk, he moved again, purposely pulling himself out in an agonizingly slow stroke before following it with another that was fast and deep, the push of his hips making Edd choke on his cries as he tossed his head back, forgetting all about reprimanding him.

“Yeah baby, just like that.” Kevin murmured hungrily with a lick of his lips before doing it again, making Edd’s legs quake from the stimulation.Before long, Kevin picked up his tempo, his thrusts consistently hard, fast, and possessive.  Edd clutched at his forearms, at first to keep himself steady against the ferocity of his passion, then once he was accustomed to the tempo, to help him meet his all encompassing thrusts fervently.His legs tightened around Kevin’s neck with each body shaking move, his octave becoming higher as he began begging for more.

“Mmmm, yes!Yes, _yes_ , ** _yes_**! Fuck—”

“ME!”Edd screamed out passionately, just as he tumbled out of bed and banged his elbow against his nightstand on the way down.He cursed to himself as he rubbed the spot, the grogginess of his sleep ebbing away.  Realizing he was alone in his childhood bedroom, he groaned, lamenting another night of hauntingly erotic dreams.They were becoming far more frequent, his consistent need of having Kevin take him in various ways, in various places, escalating.First it had been a classroom, then his dorm room, this was the third one about his old bedroom, and once, he even imagined them on a football field in a crowded arena with spectators cheering them on.That last one made him question things about himself, but Kevin had unknowingly been doing a fantastic job of pulling such fantasies out of him!

As Edd got to his feet, he hissed in pain from a mixture of his newly forming bruise and the annoyingly consistent throb confined in his ever tightening pajama pants, visions of himself and Kevin filling his mind once again.

This was going to be a  _long_ week.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days of classes had gone remarkably better for Edd. 

Kevin made a consistent effort to attend every subsequent lesson with him, despite their conflicting schedules that seemed decidedly determined to keep them apart.   Knowing this, Edd made a more conscientious effort to become at least moderately more tolerable on the dance floor.  While his skills were still arguably suspect, he at least managed to improve enough to pretend he had some sort of rhythm.  In any case, the real highlight of this experience had been the extra time they'd gotten to spend together, as well as all the intricate styles of dance Jimmy had introduced them to, which ensured that they could be in a constant, intimate close proximity to one another.  This had proven to be something of a double edged sword however, considering it greatly intensified his already overwhelming sexual attraction for the redhead.

And he was beginning to think that Kevin was aware of this.

He had almost become insufferable the past two lessons, with each 'accidental' touch, whispered tease, soft caress, and lingering look he sent Edd's way threatening to send the scholar into a tizzy of wanton abandon. The usual cocky smirk and knowing laughter that was sure to follow only managed to leave Edd incredibly incensed yet infuriatingly enticed.  Such as now, as they danced a rather slow number in the middle of the dance floor, bodies pressed close while their hips and thus crotches ground together.  Edd desperately struggled to think of _anything-_ Ed in bikini wallowing around in day old gravy, Eddy with a head cold, sneezing varying amounts of mucus onto him _-_ to keep his ever increasing erection down.  All the while, Kevin flashed him that knowing, taunting smile, green eyes twinkling with mischief as his hand slowly dipped dangerously low down his back, pausing just as he had gotten to his waistline.  Edd's breath hitched and in an effort to stay focused so he wouldn't trip for the umpteenth time today, he rested his head on Kevin's shoulder, immediately regretting it as he instinctively took in a deep whiff of his delightfully pleasant body wash that sent an ever troubling jolt of excitement to his groin. 

"Something wrong?" Kevin asked innocently.  Edd knew better.

"No, everything is fine." He lied and scowled lightly when heard Kevin's quiet amused chuckle. 

"If you say so." Kevin whispered in his ear with thinly veiled seduction, letting his hand slip well past Edd's waistline, causing the dark haired man to yelp undignified as his pelvic thrust forward involuntary in response. His attempts to disguise it would have made him crash to the floor if Kevin hadn't managed to catch him first.

“You alright there, dork?”  he snickered, his breath tickling Edd's nose as a suggestive smirk graced his features.  Edd huffed out in annoyance and pursed his lips together, trying to fight back the blush that threatened to let itself be known as he straightened himself.

Yes, Kevin was _more_ than aware of the frustration he had been causing him for the better part of the week it would seem.  He huffed again, putting his nose in the air and folded his arms over his chest, refusing to dignify him with response, which only succeeded in making Kevin laugh openly.  The music cut off and Jimmy clapped his hands together, a sign of the lessons coming to an end for the day.

"About time!" Eddy exclaimed exhausted, stopping dead in his tracks and releasing Sarah so abruptly that it made her drop into a heap onto the floor before Jimmy could properly dismiss the class.

“Eddy!” Double D, Nazz, and Jimmy admonished in unison, but Eddy waved them off as he tiredly stepped over her and headed toward his waiting duffel bag.  

"Eh, she'll be fine, I gotta get goin." he panted, stretching and popping his back before slinging the bag over his shoulder as he turned to face Edd. "Need a lift?"

"Erm, not tonight, no.  I drove myself." Edd said with caution as he watched Jimmy help Sarah to her feet, her face awash with embarrassment and fury as she glared pure loathing at Eddy's retreating form, clenching her teeth together and balling up her fist at her sides.  This caused those near to take a few tentative steps away from her, Edd in particular holding on to Kevin's arm and standing a little behind him.  Older they may be, Sarah was still quite scary to have to deal with and he had no idea why Eddy insisted on incurring her wrath. 

"Maybe you should apologize, Eddy." he warned, looking alarmed while Kevin patiently waited for the inevitable outcome with pure excitement and ridicule.  Sure enough, Edd found himself jumping, startled, when Kevin barked with laughter as a growling flash of red hair and pink clothing moved past them, tackling Eddy to the floor, giving Johny only precious seconds to stumble out of the way to safety.

As everyone watched the two wrestle, Eddy's yelping becoming increasing undignified, Jimmy cupped his hands around his mouth to address the room.

"Class is in the morning instead of the usual time, so try not to be late!  Goodnight everyoooOONE!" He yelled over the commotion, voice hitting a higher octave when Eddy almost knocked him over as he ran past, bolting for the exit while calling back for the 'squirt' to ease off of him.  His pleas fell on deaf ears as she managed to catch up with ease, tackling him out the door as he screeched for Ed to come save him from her.  Ed simply watched on with mild disinterest, grabbing up both his sister's and his friend's, as well as his own duffel bag before with a long sigh, he followed behind the pair.  He only paused long enough to give his goodbyes to the rest of the class, Rolf clapping him on the back as he followed and the two shared a hearty laugh at Eddy's expense as they exited.

This seemed to stir everyone else into resuming their activities of leaving.  Nazz turned her attention to Edd while Marie held the door open with her foot to let Johny pass them, who gave her a quick solute with Plank and his gratitude before departing.

“Are you guys still coming over later?”  she asked and with blink-and-you'd-miss-it-but-they-didn't look over at Kevin, who busy packing up his things, he shook his head.  "I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer for the evening.  I have made an arrangement that simply must be adhered to."

Kevin paused, tossing a visibly disappointed look Edd's way, missing the smiles the girls shared before calling over his shoulder "I'll still swing by so we can catch up."

"If nothing comes up you mean." Marie teased and Kevin turned to face them, eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

She only shrugged, sticking out her tongue in mockery. "You never know." 

"Later guys!" Nazz called with a bright smile and a big wave as she pushed her girlfriend out of the building.

"Later!" Kevin and Edd replied in unison and once Kevin was preoccupied with packing his things again, she sent Edd an encouraging smile and knowing wink before departing. 

With a soft hum to himself, Double D began to make his way to his awaiting bag, pulling out a half emptied bottle of water and taking a sip from it while Kevin, who just finished up packing his stuff, made his way over to him, taking a glance back at the exit as the door was just coming to a close.

"What was that about?" He mumbled thoughtfully.

"I have no idea." Edd offered with a soft laugh, hiding his gap toothed smile behind his hand as he replaced his water. "With those two, it truly could be anything!"

"Yeah, I guess." Kevin agreed, sounding unconvinced but turning his attention to a lingering, curious question he had for Edd. "So how come you can't go over her place?"

“Jimmy is helping me with a particular dance move.”Double D explained, seeming to study his feet with nervous apprehension.  “I have a wedding to attend with my parents tomorrow and don’t want to completely embarrass myself, just in case.”  As if to prove his point, he began to practice a few basic steps, attempting to spin on one foot before almost falling over, not entirely surprised when Kevin rushed forward to catch him.

The two laughed as Kevin helped him right himself.  "I guess I haven't been much help to you, huh?"

“On the contrary, you have been most helpful in multiple ways all week." Edd admitted with a flirtatious air as he straightened his shirt before offering Kevin a thankful smile. "Perhaps it would be more beneficial for me to invite you to go in my place!"

“Or we could just go together."  The redhead offered and Edd almost hiccuped in disbelief, eyes widening slightly. "I couldn't ask that of you! I've already been such a burden by getting you to attend these classes with me despite your increasingly busy schedule!"

"You're no one's burden, dork, don't be stupid!" Kevin joked, smirking.  "If you want a date, I’ll go.”

“How I would enjoy dancing with you at a wedding.” Edd stated wistfully with jubilant enthusiasm before catching himself and Kevin's subsequent cocky eyebrow raise, feeling a touch embarrassed as he tried in vein to reel himself back in, all the while neither speaking of the effort, or lack thereof, of the two to pull away from one another, Kevin now holding Edd in a lazy embrace.

"What I mean is, while I enjoy the idea, we have made no real preparation for such an occurrence." Edd tried to excuse himself lamely.

"We can't do that tonight?" Kevin countered, undeterred.

"Well. . ." Edd said with a touch of concerned fretfulness, mind racing to find a plausible sounding excuse before a diversion waltzed into the room in dramatic fashion.

“Shoot!Double D, I may have to take a rain check in that lesson!”Jimmy called out fretfully as he made his way over to them from the changing rooms, having already changed into his street attire with his bookbag hanging off of one shoulder.

Edd mentally sighed with relief as he asked“Is everything alright?”

"Something important just came up and I _have_ to go!” Jimmy insisted melodramatically as he placed the back of his hand to his forehead.  "I just can't possibly stay!"

“Oh dear!I certainly hope everything will be alright!”Edd said in concern, finally pulling away from Kevin and avoiding eye contact with him, which was easy to do as he was staring at Jimmy as if trying to figure out exactly what his angle was. 

“Me too!”Jimmy replied, voice hitching before giving Edd an exaggeratedly apologetic guilt ridden look.“I’m ** _so_ **sorry!  I can swing by your place later tonight if you want!”

“That’s quite alright Jimmy, I believe I will manage.” Edd offered with a polite smile, reaching out to pat the back of his hand in a comforting manner.

"Bless you." Jimmy beamed with a worshiping smile and Kevin snorted, rolling his eyes hard as he chuckled in disbelief, making Edd's heart skip a beat as he lightly bit his bottom lip.

“What’s the move, Fluffy?" Kevin asked, composing himself.

“A four step into a counter clockwise circle, followed by a deep dip that should be as low as possible, then finish that up with a step into a double spin.” Jimmy explained swiftly, as if he'd been expecting Kevin to ask and Edd wanted to message the bridge of his nose.  Eddy, Jimmy was not.

Nevertheless, he watched as Kevin pondered what Jimmy had said, hopeful.  He did not bothering to hide his excitement when Kevin agreed. “Sure, I can teach him that.”

“Really?” Jimmy gasped, feigning surprise and Edd gave him a look that clearly indicated he was pushing things but Jimmy stuck his tongue out at him while Kevin responded.“It sounds pretty easy, so yeah, no sweat.”

“Greeeeeeeat!Lock it up for me boys, I’ll come get the keys later Double D, byeeeeeee!” Jimmy replied with a mood swing that could have caused whiplash, dropping all pretenses of his act as he carelessly tossed the studio keys over his shoulder while quickly departing.  Edd barely caught them as the platinum haired dancing diva left without another word.  The two watched as the door slowly swung to a close, signifying the last person to leave other than the two of them before Edd went over to lock the door with the keys.

“Are sure about this Kevin?” He asked politely, already securing the item in the lining of his sock hat once he was finished.  "I must insist that we devote quite a bit of time to ensuring I capture the moves successfully.  I may need you here a while."  


“I don't mind. More time for us spend together.”Kevin smiled as made his way over to Edd, who blushed mildly.  Kevin immediately took him by the hand and led him back to the center of the dance floor. 

"As long as my need of adequate dancing skills isn't proving to be too troublesome." Edd stated returning the smile, already leaning into Kevin as they began to move.

"Not at all.” Kevin smirked confidently.   "Now let's get movin."

Soon their bodies were pressed together, their hips swaying in perfect unison as once again, their crotches found themselves rubbing against one another far more than they both knew was necessary.  As they performed step after sensual step, their faces became mere centimeters apart and Edd could practically taste Kevin's lips as he swore they'd just been brushed against his on purpose, those same little urges in the back of his mind kicking into overdrive.  He attempted to reel said urges in, looking up and away from the curious temptation those lips possessed, his eyes sinking into a deep and intense gaze the moment they locked with Kevin's.  Edd shifted his body just right so Kevin’s hand could slip further down his back with each passing second, the redhead pausing at his lower waistline just as before.  He took this moment to dip Edd who instinctively, hooked his leg around Kevin’s middle.  After a small pause, he was pulled back upright and the tips of their noses touched as their breathing became mildly labored, but not completely from their dancing.

Edd could feel the outline of Kevin’s penis pulsating with need within the confines his jeans against his inner thigh, only serving to make his own erection harder.

“We. . .forgot to step into the double spin.” Edd reminded his partner softly, knowing full well that neither could care less about dancing at this point.

“A little hard to do when you still got your leg warped around me like that.”Kevin smirked, voice lower than usual and husky.

“I thought you would like the idea of my legs wrapped around you, Kevin.”Edd challenged in rare show of bravado, choosing to let his libido go into full auto pilot as he gently caressed Kevin’s side with the offending appendage. “Would you have me remove it?”

There was a momentary pause that ebbed away just as swiftly as it came when Kevin answered him by taking the initiative to finally close the obnoxious gap between them, making no pretenses of what he desired.His kiss was hard and biting as he hoisted Edd completely off the ground effortlessly, the latter immediately wrapping both legs tightly around Kevin’s midsection as he wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tightly, instantly surrendering to the kiss.  They moved across the dance floor, less gracefully than ever before as Kevin backed them into the nearest wall and sat Edd down just long enough to unfasten and pull down the latter’s slacks, pausing when he caught sight of his metal studded side caged briefs. He eyed them for several minutes in dumbfounded surprise before looking up at the all too innocent looking Edd, which made said surprise give way to an almost all consuming desire.

“Do you like them?” Edd whispered with a glimmer of hope radiating within those beautiful ocean blue eyes, with just the smallest twinge of fear underneath.  This was the first time he had ever gone after someone this aggressively, and said someone had known him for quite some time.He hoped his forwardness was being seen more as alluring and intriguing instead of so abnormal, that it would surely end up being more of a hindrance to his carefully crafted activities of the evening.  His fears were laid to rest as Kevin caressed him through the garment, giving his penis a gentle but firm squeeze.

“I love it, you sexy fucking minx.”Kevin hissed as he pinned Edd against the wall, continuing to touch him as he began another bout of far more possessive kisses.Edd loved it, remembering many a fantasy with such treatment as he arched into his every touch.  The two paused for a moment and Edd stole the opportunity to switch places with Kevin, pressing him back against the wall.

Unfastening the jock's jeans and pulling down his boxers just bellow his waist, Edd slowly dropped to his knees and took hold of the redhead’s aching member, giving it long, firm strokes as he held Kevin's gaze.He listened as Kevin’s breathing became labored, green eyes watching him intently as Edd simply batted his lashes and with a polite smile, slowly began engulfig the entire tip into his mouth, giving it a few experimental pulls of suction before slowly pulling it out.  Kevin let out a low moan of satisfaction, urging Edd to once again take the head into his mouth as he proceeded to give it a few more deft suctions, pulling it out again and planting a kiss on the tip.  Then with his tongue, he made a trail along the underside of the redhead's penis, from the base to the tip, following the vein, all the while going as agonizingly slow as possible.

Finally, Edd took Kevin's dick back into his mouth, fully this time, moaning around it as Kevin placed both hands on the back of his head, keeping his palms flat and open.  Edd dragged his enclosed lips all the way to the tip before releasing it with an audible pop, pausing to take a breath and lick at the precum now staining his lips.  It was always such an odd taste, one he truthfully wasn't very fond of, but as Kevin’s fingers dug into his scalp now and pushed him forward while silently begging him to continue, he admitted that for once, it was worth it.  Edd allowed himself to be forced into engulfing it fully again, the sting from Kevin's nails combining with the sensation of his dick brushing against the back of Edd's throat making his nerves stand on end while his own stiffened erection began to push against his briefs, forming a wet spot where the tip met the fabric.  As he really began to move, his head bobbing to and fro steadily now, he felt a sharp tug of his hair that pulled him away and in a form of protest, Edd sucked down harder, the pull becoming almost unbearable with pleasure to Kevin as he let out a low, “Fuck!” just as the tip passed through Edd’s lip, a line of saliva and precum momentarily connecting them before it was licked away.

Kevin watched him with hooded eyes, clearly more than a little worked up as he helped Edd to his feet and quickly switched positions with him, making Edd face the wall.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?!” Kevin panted in Edd’s ear in partial amazement, carefully reaching around to pull Edd’s cock over the waistband of his undergarments, palming it for a moment before slipping them down further, just enough to get it out of the way.   


“You would be surprised what I'm capable of.” Edd teased while Kevin proceeded to slap his weeping dick against Edd's ass playfully.  He ran his tongue along the right side of Edd's jawline, biting down on the spot right below his ear, now sandwiching his penis between the delicious folds of Edd's perky ass.In return, Edd eagerly pressed back against him, presenting himself and wiggling fervidly, feeling like a bitch in heat.  He was certain he would be quite embarrassed with himself come tomorrow, though right now, he could hardly find the strength to care. He parted his lips ever so slightly as he gave Kevin the faintest hint of a coy smile, giving his best under-lashed, alluringly gaze as he twisted his lithe body just enough to look back at Kevin and give him a pleading, submissive look. 

Kevin moaned at the display as he gave Edd's sides a involuntary squeeze, trying to control himself as best he could. “Fuck Edd. . .”

“I would most certainly like you to, yes.”Edd joked cheekily and let out a passionate yet surprised purring sound when Kevin slapped his ass hard at the wise crack, leaving a red mark in his wake.  Not that Kevin was completely unscathed, that sound going straight to groin and making his dick give involuntary twitches of desire.

“You’re makin this hard on me to control myself.” Kevin warned with a low growl and Edd braced himself, feeling the tip of Kevin’s cock slowly make a trail now from his scrotum, up his perineum before coming to rest against the tight ring of muscle of his anus as it was sandwiched between his cheeks again.“Keep it up, and you’ll be walking funny for the rest of the weekend!”

There was a momentary pause of silence before Edd challenged, “May I have your word on that, please?”

There was another pause, this proving to be too much for Edd as he tried—and failed—to impatiently push back on Kevin’s dick and feel that all consuming fullness.  He whined a little at the rejection, letting his head droop while still wiggling his ass against his would be lover.  


“Please?” He begged softly and he could imagine the beads of sweat beginning to form on Kevin’s brow and the wolfish glint in those emerald eyes as the redhead kept trying—and failing—to control himself, evident by the way his fingers tightening their grip on Edd’s waist in an almost bruising manner now, just as they had in his dreams.  This spurred him forward.  “Would you _please_?  I-I can hardly stand this! I am in desperate need of you to-"

Edd cut himself off with a strangled gasp as he felt the tip of Kevin's tongue leave a moistened trail across the tight ring of his anal muscle, just realizing that the redhead at some point had gotten on his knees behind him while he had been begging.  His tongue teased the opening gently, making Edd lift his ass a little before without warning, Kevin dipped it inside with one fluid push, making Edd's knees buckle and causing Kevin to hold on to his waist firmly to keep him in place.  He continued to loosening him up, exploring him vigorously, smirking against his skin with ever mewl, cry, and moan Edd emitted.  He finally got back into a standing position, reaching around to grab Edd's aching erection as the precum dripped onto Kevin's fingers as he gave it a few strokes.  Kevin followed this up by pressing three of his fingers back into Edd's anus to finish preparing him, using their combined pre-ejaculation as his lube before with shaking hands, Edd reached into the lining of his sockhat and presented a small tube of lube for him to finish with.

Kevin eyed him a moment, his expression unreadable before with a smirk, he accepted the offer, coating his fingers before he continued in his task, listening carefully to every pleasant, encouraging sound Edd made.

"Ready?" he asked almost breathless with need once finished, kissing Edd's shoulder but not actually waiting to hear a response before he slid his weeping dick inside of him forcefully, balls deep, effectively shocking Edd into silence.He was given a few minutes to adjust, the two enraptured by their union before Kevin began to move in earnest.  Edd relished in the friction, hands grasping at air for something to cling to before settling on pin-pricking his own palms, balled up fists resting against the wall. Their breathing became heavy as Kevin picked up his pace, hammering into him now without mercy, his grip on Edd’s waist loosening momentarily just so he could deliver another sharp slap to Edd's right ass cheek before he tightened his grip again, continuing to bury himself repeatedly, the slap of their flesh echoing off the walls and into their ears, the sound  becoming just as intoxicating as the act itself.  Their moans formed a chorus of continual desire as Kevin’s thrusting becoming erratic, Edd's tight hole constricted around him just as Edd's own breathing hitching before he let out a strangled cry as he came.  Kevin gave a couple more strokes before he pulled out, ejaculating all over Edd’s thighs and ass, leaving creamy ribbons of semen in his wake. They stayed this way for a few minutes, catching their breath and regaining their composure, Edd standing upright only when he felt his legs could retain their strength long enough to allow him to turn around and lean back against the wall on his side.

They eyed each other, smiling as the sensation of something beginning to trickle down the cheeks of his ass caught Edd's attention.  He groaned inwardly as he felt more semen make winding trails down the back of his thighs and realized that _maybe_ , he should have made Kevin wear a condom instead of getting so lost in desire that he allowed him to go bareback.  Clean up was going to be a complete disaster, and he was sure some would manage to drip on his shoes at this rate. . .

"We should get cleaned up, I'm a bit of a mess."  Edd ordered gently as he took Kevin’s hand and he pulled the redhead towards the back of the studio and into the adjacent changing room with that contained a small set of showers on far left side.

"I could always come inside you next time." Kevin teased, though Edd could tell that there was a small part of him that was not joking at all.  There was also an equal part of him that might be willing to let Kevin do just that, though that was for time to tell.  They came upon a set up with everything the two would need to freshmen up just outside of the shower stall on a wooden bench, from loofahs, to body wash, to travel size versions of deodorant and lotions. 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Kevin, who was eyeing Edd with devious delight.“Nice set up.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”Edd stated casually with an air of specific denial, pulling Kevin close to the bench before carefully bending down to remove his shoes, ignoring the sensation of Kevin's bodily fluids leaking down his legs.

“Mhm, right.”Kevin stated unconvinced, already pulling his shirt over his head and flinging it across the room before reaching over and doing the same to Edd’s, then  pulling him in close and immediately leaving bruising kisses along the nape of his neck the moment he could press his lips against Edd’s skin.  As the licking, sucking, and biting began to escalate, it sent Edd’s mind swimming as he began to loose himself again and a large grin spread across his face.

“I have the sneakiest suspicion that you have no intentions of allowing us to get clean.” Edd accused him playfully and Kevin did a horrible job of convincing him otherwise as he finally removed his jeans completely and kicked them away.

“You’re the one that did all this to seduce me, Dork.” Kevin growled lowly, resuming his nipping of Edd’s neck and Edd hissed in mild pain as his teeth pinched his skin before erupting into giggling moans as he traced the spot with his tongue, sucking on it hard and making Edd ecstatic.They both knew that it would leave a lovely bruise for sure, an open secret of their lust for everyone to see. 

“Is it working?”Edd asked softly, almost as if were intoxicated as his breath hitched once again as Kevin attacked a sensitive patch of skin right at the base of his Adam’s apple.

“What do you think?”He growled as he pulled Edd by the arm into the shower stall, drawing the curtain closed before turning on the water at full force and letting the heat make a nice steamy fog as the pair let the warm water cascade over them, cleaning off their previous encounter as they continued to kiss.  Those kisses escalated into touching, which quickly escalated into Kevin backing Edd against the shower wall, sandwiching the smaller framed man between it and himself.  Kevin pushed his dick into him, leaking and urgent, before lifting Edd up off the floor, not having to instruct him to wrap his long legs around his waist to help steady himself as Kevin held him up, giving his ass a playful squeeze before he began to move in earnest.  Edd began delivering strings of euphonious moans in response, indulging in the jolting shivers of arousal coursing within him.Kevin continued at a speed and ferocity that Edd could barely register, leaving him breathless as each thrust leaving him less and less coherent, the constant sensation of being filled so deeply leaving him blissfully numb.  Edd released a drawled, guttural moan, digging his heels into Kevin’s lower back to draw him closer, racking his nails across the back of Kevin’s shoulders, making a mental note to offer his apologies if he managed to leave any deep markings. 

The next thrust hit a certain bundle of nerves head on, withdrawing a strangled whimper from him.

“Right there!” He cried in euphoria.

Kevin smirked. "Like that, baby?" he asked as he hit the spot again, slowing his pace as he withdraw from Edd this time before once again, forcing himself back in balls deep, Edd screaming as the spot was mercilessly hit yet again.

"Kevin!  F-fuck!" Edd all but sobbed in joy and Kevin would have teased him for cursing but couldn't as Edd crashed his lips into his, Kevin taking the moment to moan how hot he sounded against them in an incoherent, muffled fashion before aggressively drawing out his tongue and wrestling it into submission.  He continued hitting his spot over and over again, his pace picking up, drawing more muffled elicit moans of need from Edd, Kevin himself joining in as a familiar pressure started to mount within the both of them.

Edd felt a cluster of emotions, as well as a set of hands tightening on his ass and leaving more bruises, as he suddenly, he could have sworn he heard a pair of footsteps approaching them.  He could just make out excited whispers between the haze of their heavy panting, shower water, and rhythmic slaps of flesh.  He pulled out of the kiss, lustful gaze lingering on Kevin as he gave him a lazy, suggestive smirk.

“Someone is here.” he warned through moans labored with heavy panting, lacing his fingers through flaming red hair and grabbing fist fulls as they continued to fuck.

“Can’t stop, don’t care, too good!” Kevin could barely managed, tense and eyes tightly shut as he concentrated on the sensation that came the closer they got to completion.    


He missed the slow, sultry smile that formed on Edd’s lips as the devious minx leaned in close to his ear. 

“They could catch us at any minute,” he whispered huskily with barely enough fringe of concern to warrant nothing more then mockery, licking his lips in anticipation.“They could catch you fucking me balls deep against the shower wall, could watch us just as you’re filling me up with your-”

Kevin covered his mouth with his own as he adjusted Edd by pinning him against the tiled wall, lifting him up slightly so he could plunge into him deeper than before, slamming his hips into him hard enough to leave Edd's under thighs with deep shade of red by the time he was done with him.  After a high set of giggles they both were sure to recognize and more excited whispers, the pair of footfalls drew further away from the shower curtain and Edd could hear the faint sound of the changing room door closing.They were gone.

Nevertheless, the thrill of unexpectedly almost being caught did its magic and Edd’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Kevin hit his spot just right once more, toes curling and fingers tightening to claw at Kevin’s scalp as he felt himself exploding in a haze of blinding white heat, breaking the kiss to exhale a scream of Kevin’s name who followed shortly after, hot sticky fluid filling him completely before dripping onto the tiling flooring in steady droplets.They once again made no effort to move at first, catching their breath and letting themselves come down from their second sexual high, Edd feeling the symptoms of exhaustion begin to kick in as he lazily looked over Kevin's shoulder at the awaiting spray of water beckoning him to get clean.

“I never would have thought you had that in you!” Kevin panted, an impressed smirk gracing that handsome face of his.

"As I expressed before, you would be surprised by what I am capable of," Edd panted back, feeling quite proud of himself. "It was no mere boast."

"Obviously!" Kevin exclaimed, still catching his breath.  "Still, it's pretty cool you went through all the trouble to set something like this up."

“Considering how long I have wanted to participate in such an activity with you, it was well worth any trouble I may have incurred." Edd replied, beaming, satisfied smile that showed the wondrous gap in his teeth.

"Well then, to save you any of that trouble next time," Kevin began as he pulled Edd back into his arms and wrapped his arms around his waist, giving Edd a loving kiss on his lips that sent shivers down the dark haired man senses. "how about you just go out with me?"

Edd's breath hitched as his stared at Kevin first in shock, then amazement and excitement.

"I would love nothing more than to date you!" Edd exclaimed before the nagging doubts of reality reared its ugly head and his face began to fall.  Kevin frowned concerned and Edd added lamentfully answered.

"How would we ever manage it?  We could barely find the time to do this, or spend any real time together as it were."

"Your school's not that far from mine.  I'll make more of an effort to come visit you and meanwhile, we can keep texting and chatting online and junk." Kevin stated simply.

"And when we both graduate from our selective colleges and continue down our career paths, what then?" Edd questioned.  Kevin thought about it then gave an honest shrug.  "You take up residency where I play ball, or I ditch my career and get something else so I can stay close to you and you don't have to give up on your degree."

The fact that Kevin was even humoring the idea of such a sacrifice just for the chance to be in a relationship him was deeply flattering to Edd. Nevertheless,

"Absolutely not!  I will not allow you to give up such a lucrative job and profession you clearly have your heart set on for me!" Edd announced sternly.

Kevin only gave another small shrug then pressed their forehead's together. "Then we do this the tried and true way: play this by ear and see what happens.  No planning or nothing, we just make a go of it and hope for the best.  Once we graduate, well, we'll cross that bridge once we get to it."

Edd looked unsure but couldn't help his hope becoming resilient as he saw the determination, resolve, and confidence in Kevin's eyes, clearly not ready to let this go. 

"No promises and I can't guarantee shit will always be the best, but we at least gotta give this a try.  What do you say, Edd?"

After a moment of contemplation, Edd finally accepted his offer with a nod and a smile.  "We'll do our best to make this work!"

“Great, now get over here!” Kevin exclaimed as he began kissing all over Edd again, leaving a new set of fresh markings along his collar bone.

“Are you aware of what a refractory period is?!”Edd laughed wearily, nevertheless feeling that same slow burning desire beginning to build in the pit of his loins yet again.

"I can't help it, you're damn sexy." Kevin admitted, but managed to control himself.  "But yeah, I guess we better knock it off.  You better get some rest for tomorrow so you can be a knockout on the dance floor at that wedding."

Edd stared at him momentarily before a slow smirk formed on his face so cunning and sly, that it would have made Eddy proud as he arched a brow at the now confused redhead. “ _What_ wedding?”

Kevin stared back at him confused for a passing moment until it dawned on him and he laughed full bodied before settling down and pulling Edd close, managing to refrain from kissing his neckline for the time being, though breathing along his right collarbone as his mouth was still dangerously close, giving Edd goosebumps.

"Oh I'm _definitely_ keeping that promise now, dork." Kevin warned, speaking into his neck as his hand began reaching between the two of them and defiantly brought Edd’s member back to life.

"Promise?" Edd moaned, already arching into his touch.

"That I'd have you walkin funny for the rest of the weekend," Kevin explained with a lascivious look and small tilt of his head to the side.  "And since you got nowhere to be tomorrow, I've got more time to try!"  


Edd's laughter filled the air as he offered halfhearted protests, of dance lessons and needing sleep, before those words became nothing more waning sounds.  Lavish kisses melted perfectly into feverish caresses and once again, he found himself pinned against the shower wall, the air now filled with their cries of passion. 

If Kevin was going to be so determined in his attempts, then he was more than willing to allow Kevin to try. . .

 

* * *

  **Epilogue**

* * *

 

“So wait, you're not goin to class today?"

"Afraid not Eddy," Edd announced as he shifted his shoulder bag so that it hung more comfortably.  "I've made last minute plans for the day and have found myself to be quite exhausted from all the previous day's activities."

"All that fallin on your ass finally catchin up to ya!" Eddy snorted with laughter, Edd rolling his eyes but smiling all the same as he escorted his friend back to his old muscle car.  As the two made their way down his walkway, Eddy noticed Edd's slow pace and the small wince he gave as he took what seemed to be too long of a stride in his walk.  Eddy frowned a little.  "Boy, you're really sore, huh?"

"You could say that," Edd laughed pleasantly, before adding with an odd twinkle in his eye, "it was _quite_ the long night.  Of dancing."

Eddy didn't miss the odd expression or tone in what Edd said, but chose not to comment on it.  Instead, he chose to continue with his teasing.  "You're really gonna disappoint ole Shovelchin by not showin your mug,”  Eddy warned with a taunting smirk.

“Oh, Kevin will be just fine.  We intend to spend the rest of the day together, now that he has acquired some much needed rest and amassed a few of the items we will require for later.”Edd stated casually, that devious glint of mischief returning momentarily before he glanced at his wristwatch. "He should be arriving soon in fact."

Eddy arched a brow as he watched Edd a bit more suspiciously, who only offered him his usual pleasant smile before he caught sight of Jimmy and Sarah heading out of the former's home and waved them over, meeting the pair a ways away from Eddy, closer to the street. Eddy strained to listen in, unable to make out everything being said, though managed to catch Edd giving Jimmy a set of keys and his thanks for the use of the studio and something about a shower.  The teens laughed and Jimmy sheepishly offered up a very unconvincing apology, claiming he forgot something and used his spare set to come back and get it.  Edd rolled his eyes but accepted the answer nonetheless as all of them looked up when the rumble of a motorcycle caught their attention.

"Ready?" Kevin smirked, tossing him a spare helmet and nervously, Edd nodded before bidding the duo goodbye, finally turning his attention back to Eddy.  He walked over, helmet in had and leaned in close so he could be heard over the roaring sound of the motorcycle's engine-and to keep their conversation private.

"I'll see you later! Oh, and I suppose I should thank you for bringing me to dance class despite your less than admirable intentions!” Edd commented with sincerity, though that devious gleam was ever present, if not stronger—and amused. 

Eddy scrunched up his face in confusion as realization dawned on him while he watched Edd make his way back over to Kevin.  Slowly and with some reluctance, he climbed onto the awaiting motorcycle, wincing in pain as soon as he sat down and tried adjusting himself for comfort while looking anything but, making the redhead laugh, earning said asshole a smack on the shoulder and a pout from Edd.  The only served to make Kevin laugh harder before offering up a halfhearted apology.  Double D huffed a little in response as he secured the helmet on his head before tightly gripping his companion around his waist.

Eddy couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed as he climbed into his car, watching the retreating duo go down the street before disappearing as they rounded the corner to leave the cul-de-sac.  He couldn't believe after all the smack he talked, Double D had somehow gotten _his_ plan to work on _Kevin_ of all people! He ignored Sarah and Jimmy as the two turned away from the scene in a fit of giggles and whispered excitedly among themselves, heading towards Sarah's car as he started up his own.  The more he thought about it, Eddy couldn't help but laugh to himself and shake his head. 

Well, at least it proved it wasn't as terrible of an idea as Edd said.  And _that_ , he would be sure and determined, to rub in Edd's face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, I had some fun with this one! XD Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
